the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Munin UAV
Key Features *Next generation EYE sensor suite *Twin RAVEN chainguns and Rattler missiles *Lightweight fuselage *Hybrid R/F58-200 ramjet/turbofan engine can achieve speeds of Mach 3 *Electronic countermeasures suite w/ flare dispenser Tactical Analysis Eye in the Sky: the Munin is a fast flying unmanned recon drone, able to dial in on a specific set of coordinates, scanning the area with its extremely advanced sensors, literally sketching a map of an area in mere seconds. Fighting Bird: as well as recon, the Munin can destroy enemy targets with its vicous weaponry, and in packs this UAV can essentially create a no-fly zone. Thin Bones: unfortunately, the Munin is a lightweight, and all it takes to bring it down is a single flurry of shots into its fuselage. Sweeping Wings: thanks to its unique design of wings and thrusters, the Munin can reach a record of MACH 3. Any faster than that, and the drone risks tearing itself apart. Regardless, once it hits this speed it is able to outrun many missile systems, and those it cannot evade it can dissuade with a burst of electromagnetic ionic pulse flares. Operational History Reconnaissance is a vital part of warfare on the modern battlefield. Knowing where your enemy is and what they'll do is a vital part of plotting your own actions, as any novice soldier will tell you. But how to go about collecting that info varies. One can use land-bound scouts, satellite scans, spy planes...or recon drones. The most prominent recon drone in use was a fully automated vehicle known as the Thrush, which flew itself and gathered relevant information based on data fed to it on what to look for. It was smart, and knew how to avoid danger. But that also made it madly expensive. When the krogan invaded, the Thrush was found to have too many things wrong with it. It was too big, easily the size of a large car. When jammed, the intelligence tended to crash the drone straight into the ground. It was unarmed, meant to increase speed in flight. And it was too expensive, the key factor in trying to outproduce the krogan, who had slammed into the system with an extremely numerous invasion force. After two years of trying to combat these features, the Forge finally put out a call for a replacement. And Procyon Industries answered almost immediately. They had actually -anticipated- the failure of the Thrush, and drafted up a replacement as soon as the War began. In comparison, their new Munin Unmanned Aerial Vehicle was smaller by far, with less computing power and requiring hands-on control from a human operator. In return, however, it was faser, well-armed and when hit with EMW measures engaged an automatic return to base protocol, ensuring the data is secure. FDI dropped the Thrush so fast it was almost audible, buying the Munin in enormous numbers. It is estimated that over 50,000 of these drones are currently in service, with dozens more each day coming online every day from Procyon's assembly facility on Eridanus III. And so far, the Forge has not regretted their choice. Category:Drones